I Will Never Forget
by dadby
Summary: *UPDATED ONLY* No new chapter. Couldn't stand my own writing prior. This is a one shot about the Angel Season 1 episode 8: I Will Remember You, but instead of Buffy, it's Cordy! It's not that bad nor graphic like my usuals, so that's why it's rated T. Tell me what you think! Working on other stories.


I Will Never Forget

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Angel and BtVS series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

This is a one shot about Angel Season 1, Episode 8, but instead of Buffy, it's Cordelia. It will be a little Canon & AU. Some BS bashing.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH this clock?_ Angel wondered as tinkered with the old clock to the correct time._ It's beautiful and all, but a nuisance._

In a bright, but with shades drawn, office stood the brooding vampire with a soul contemplating a clock, other than the fact that he was a boss of a business to help the helpless with the aid of his friends, Cordelia Chase and Doyle.

_Are you talking about the clock or a certain Slayer_? His inner voice asked, rather huffy which made Angel sigh in irritation.

Or was it the fact that he had just came back from Sunnydale, the town where he lived previously and fell in love with a blonde Slayer, Buffy Summers and endangered the town when their love went too far and never even said hello to her?

So much for only helping her, like he told Whistler, all those years ago.

No, what bothered the vampire was the fact that he didn't feel what he used to every time he seen the girl. No wishing they could be together. No wishing to hold or kiss her. Nothing at all and he wasn't sure why he wasn't bothered by that fact.

Could it possibly be because his feelings are for another girl, perhaps?

_You mean like the one Doyle likes_?

Angel sighed again. _Stupid_ _inner_ _guilty_ _conscious_ _always_ _nagging_ _me_ _and_ _changing_ _my_ _mind_. He felt enormous guilt that he didn't think or feel anything for Buffy, considering their love was passionate and was supposed to be forever.

And yet, he can still remember Spike's words about how they'll never be friends, but that's what he wants. A girl, or a woman, who will be his best friend and also love him for who he is.

Nowadays, however, he's begun to have feelings for a certain brunette that works for him and could swear on any grave, her heart changes a beat around _him_.

That brunette was Cordelia Chase, a beautiful, strong, and brutally honest woman that can be selfish or sweet and went from riches to rags in her last year of high school.

But Angel thought all of her days were good, even when she's bluntly honest and worried about him when he's injured.

_I guess I fell for her pretty hard in the last couple weeks...then again, I thought she was alright back in Sunnydale_. Angel thought as he checked the balance of his desk with a pencil, not knowing that said woman was watching and thinking of him.

Cordelia peeked through the little window with slightly open shades and wondered how he could just stand there after seeing _her_.

He didn't look different. He looked handsome in all black, though she's going to buy him colours soon, and his face brooding but too calm.

Like a forced calm...

_Why did I have to fall in love with a vampire, especially Buffy's vampire_? Cordelia asked herself the same question again, ever since a couple weeks ago. _Why couldn't I fall in love with Doyle_?

Sure, she knew who he was exactly, but that didn't deter her.

He was gentle, caring, and thoughtful for a vampire that terrorized Europe for years, but that's only because that evil vampire got a soul.

_So, who do you love? The vampire or the vampire with a soul_? Her Sunnydale Cordelia persona asked.

Cordelia sighed and turned her back to stare across the office.

She liked him when she first met him because he was sexy, but now he was a man and incredibly super strong and tough. Things that make him great and _seriously _attractive, especially when he's nice to her and when they're at close proximity within each other.

She's pretty sure she'd die if he knew she imagined about him romantically in her bedroom. She's also pretty sure he'd break her heart since he loves Buffy so much more, more so than anyone.

Sighing, she turned back to her snooping window only for her heart to stop and her breath to intake.

Angel stood there, holding a stake, _casually, _like it was everyday vampires killed their selves.

_No...no, no, no_. Her brain screamed and her body reacted without her realization until she was in the office as her dark hair flew around her face loosely.

"Don't Angel!" She cried out.

He looked at her.

"Your life is worth more than a girl! You could even find a new one!" She babbled, watching the stake in his hands position. She took a deep breath. "Just hand me the stake, please,"

Angel stared at the rambling beautiful brunette he was just thinking about and froze.

She stood there, dressed coolly and breezy, though her rapid heartbeat and flushed face gave away some sort of panic. Her hazel eyes were wide and bright and her dark hair around her face wildly, until he heard her words.

_She thought I was committing suicide...because of Buffy. _He realized and chuckled, his brain screaming '_she cares!_'

"Cordelia, I'm using it to balance my desk," He told her amusingly and bent down to place it.

_Oh_. Cordelia breathed at the perfect view of his rear end.

Angel heard her heartbeat changed and felt like smirking.

_Wait, balance his desk..._? She thought confused as he stood up without the stake in his heart. "Oh..." Her voice spoke in realization.

"You thought...?" He didn't finish his sentence, since he was still amused. _At least she cares_. He told himself when he saw her horrified expression that transformed into an apologetic one.

She cracked a small smile. "Well...you did come from...Sunnydale," She shrugged.

He sat down slowly. "I'm touched you care, Cordy," He studied her as she blushed prettily before sitting down across him slowly, her heart racing. _I knew I wasn't hallucinating_. Angel felt like smiling.

_Okay, did he just say..._?She wondered. _Doesn't mean anything_. She told herself firmly. _He_ _loves_ _Buffy_. She smiled. "Well, you _are _my best friend,"

Angel nearly grinned foolishly.

"So," Cordelia began as she leaned forwards. "You saw Buffy..." She could feel her heart cracking that he loved her so much he went to see her miles away.

Angel concentrated on her face and the topic, despite the low V on her shirt.

"Oh, well, actually...I stayed in the shadows..." He admitted sheepishly. "I didn't want to stir anything,"

Cordelia felt her mouth open as her thoughts ran confused, though one thought stood out: _he didn't see her_! She quickly gathered her thoughts. _I thought he loved her...right_? "You didn't want to 'stir'," Here she made sarcastic marks with her fingers. "But if my ex came into town and was all stalking me in the shadows-,"

_I'd kill him. _Angel thought darkly.

"And then left and didn't even say hello, I'd be-," Cordelia continued until a voice cut her off.

"A little upset,"

Cordelia and Angel turned to the door, surprised they were so caught up in their talk they didn't hear anyone.

"Look who I found," Doyle, Angel's friend and link to the PTB, stood there with a sheepish smile.

Buffy Summers stood at the doorway dressed in a skirt with a matching tank top and an angry expression with sad eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled back and seemed impossibly soft and shiny, much like Cordelia's dark hair.

_That could have been anyone_. Angel thought in realization. _I could have gotten us both killed, damn it. _He cursed himself quietly.

_Oops. _Cordelia thought as she stared at the two people in the doorway with wide eyes. _That could have been bad for us if it was someone bad or dangerous._

Angel was shocked. _What the hell is she doing here? And now? Are my thoughts that loud_?

Cordelia felt her heart and stomach drop. _Of course she'd show up now_.

Buffy turned to Angel. "Wouldn't you?"

Angel swore he heard Cordelia's heart drop and her expression change. _So, she does like me_!

"Buffy!" Cordelia exclaimed in shock still. "You're here!"

Doyle and Buffy gave her a funny look.

"Why _are _you here?" She questioned, completing forgetting Angel wasn't hers at all...yet.

Buffy was confused. _Why does _Cordelia _care at all_? _And why doesn't Angel look at me or anything_? "I came to see my father. Thought I'd drop by,"

Cordelia nodded, still completely shocked. _It's like the Fates are telling me Angel will never be mine_.

Angel looked to Cordelia to see her beautiful face pained and then to Buffy's to see a similar look.

"What a surprise! Ha ha," Cordelia forced out.

Angel looked to Cordelia, knowing very well she forced herself to talk. _God, she's amazing_. He thought as he studied her pained face and erratic heartbeat.

Buffy wondered why Angel was so intently focused on Cordelia, instead of her, at all, so she looked to the brunette. _She looks the same as ever, though_.

"How are you, Cordelia?" Buffy asked. _You think he'd be happy I asked about his secretary_.

"Good! Good...you?" Cordelia hated that she was here and talking to her. _Angel, save me, damn it._

Doyle raised his brow. _Okay, Princess is definitely acting funny_.

Buffy wondered why Angel avoided her gaze. "I've been better," She hardened her voice as she glared at Angel now.

Cordelia nodded and looked to Angel, only to see him staring at her. Her heart raced and blush rose in her cheeks. _Oh_.

Buffy frowned.

CRASH.

Cordelia let out a surprised cry and backed up. Doyle tripped over his own feet in surprise and fell hard. Angel and Buffy turned, their instincts kicking in.

Cordelia got a good look at the green demon wearing medieval clothing and a ruby, setting in the middle of his forehead, until he kicked Angel clear over the desk without hesitation.

"Angel!" Cordelia cried out.

"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Angel?" Doyle groaned.

_Either I'm groggy, or my name was just called three times_. Angel groaned. _I'm hoping not groggy, though_.

Buffy then kicked the demon in anger and Angel quickly grabbed a knife from his desk drawer and threw it...right into his left arm guard.

Demon guy just looked at him.

"Oh," Cordelia said with wide eyes.

Doyle slowly stood up in obvious pain.

Demon guy then slashes his sword in a wide arch, just missing Cordelia, who gasped and jumped back.

_Holy crap_! Cordelia thought surprised. _I could have been dead, yet again_. She cursed.

"Leave her alone!" Angel snapped angrily and grabbed the demon's head quickly to snap his neck, but Angel's thrown into the corner with an angry roar from Demon guy.

Cordelia rushed to Angel and dodged the demon's punch.

Buffy raised a brow thinking how _Cordelia_ dodged, before she kicked the demon's sword, disarming him and grabbed his throat.

Apparently, he had the same idea and gripped her throat, squeezing.

Cordelia helped Angel up, staring at Buffy and Demon guy.

Doyle moved to the left a bit with a blade in his hands, ready to fight.

"Stay here," Angel ordered her.

She nodded.

Angel then slid underneath Buffy and the demon strangling each other, grabbed the sword, and stabbed the demon in his left thigh.

The demon let out a strangled cry and grabbed the back of Buffy's head and threw her. Right into Doyle, who dropped his blade to catch her. They both fell to the floor.

The demon bled green down the blade and pulled it out, before he threw it at Angel, who caught it.

The demon ran to the window, but grabbed Cordelia by her hair-"Ow!"-and threw her away from him so he can leap out the window.

As the demon landed outside, Cordelia is caught by Angel with anger in his veins to castrate the demon.

"Bastard. Are you alright?" Angel asked, holding her waist as she slowly stood up.

She touched her head and looked up...to see his lips inches from hers. Her breath caught and seen his brown eyes widen, trained on her own lips.

Both are thinking inappropriate thoughts at the moment, for each other.

"My head hurts," She whispered.

Angel could swear he felt her breath and if he had a heart, it would be beating as fast as hers.

"You should...should..." He stammered.

Doyle helped Buffy up. "You alright, Slayer?"

Buffy looked at Angel and Cordelia to see them pull apart and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, thanks,"

"You all alright?" Doyle asked Angel and Cordelia, who both nodded.

"Friend of yours?" Buffy asked in irritation.

"Never saw him before," Angel answered and tried to look out the window, except the sun was shining through the window.

Cordelia, Doyle, and Buffy followed his gaze to see only glass, but no demon.

"That was rude," Cordelia remarked softly.

Angel looked to her. "Yeah. I'll go after it and you go downstairs for painkillers,"

Cordelia nodded with a pained smile.

"I'll help," Buffy offered, well, more like demanded, her green eyes darkening. _What exactly is downstairs?_

Cordelia felt her face drop. _If she goes, they'll talk_.

Angel noticed. "Better to have Slayer back-up," He pointed out.

Cordelia then realized what he's pointing out and smiled. "Yeah, Slayer strength," She nodded.

Angel smiled, ignoring Doyle and Buffy's confused expressions.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angel sighed as he walked through the sewer tunnels under the city of Los Angeles. _Why did Buffy have to say I'm a vampire so rudely_? _And how the heck did I ever ignore how much she hated my nature_?

_Yeah, at least Cordelia loves your nature_. His inner voice told him.

Angel knew that was true already.

Their feelings were made obvious to each other today and he so wanted to see her and to also explain the demon's blood he touched was making him woozy and different. And to also tell her Buffy was rude so he can watch his fiery brunette chew the blonde Slayer out.

Then he felt a sort of navel tingling and knew the demon was behind him, but when he turned for the demon, the demon made an arch at him with his sword.

"Son of a-," Angel cursed as he rolled away from the demon as his blood pulsed and trailed off his hand.

The demon seemed to grin at him, pissing Angel off so much he turned to his vampire form, snarling.

"I'll kill you," Angel promised.

Demon attacked him, but Angel dodged, only for the demon to kick his feet from underneath him.

Angel landed with a soft thump, and leapt back up, kicking the demon in his face, well, jaw more like.

The demon hit the wall loudly with a grunt and pushed himself off, growling.

Angel stood in a defensive stance and grabbed the demon and swung him to the floor.

Demon guy raised his sword, only for Angel to grab his arm and thrust it down into his stomach, making the demon bleed green onto his hand.

The demon howled in pain.

The blood that seeped into his open wound burned like hell and make him gasp and fall back. "Ow," He muttered as he stared down at his hand.

As the blood healed his hand thoroughly the demon slugged off slowly, clearly not dead.

That's when pain radiated through his entire system, just like when he lost his soul, making him panic.

"No, no, no," He gasped in horror, but fell to his knees in abject pain. He felt like screaming, but found no sound escaped his mouth. _What is happening to me__?__Cordelia! Help me! I don't want to...to...what's happening to me? _Angel's thoughts swirled as he prayed for Cordelia. _I don't want to lose my soul! _Angel groaned one last final time as he dropped his head. _I don't want to lose Cordy..._

He felt his head clear of all thoughts for a brief second and thought hours went by, but he knew it wasn't as he raised his head.

A bright gold aura erupted from inside him to the outside, starting from his toes and out his eyes and mouth.

_Holy...what the..._? Angel reeled from what just happened, momentarily shocked until he realized his chest was burning and he opened his mouth, only to realize he was _breathing_.

With a heartbeat.

Angel froze as he heard his heartbeat. _Holy crap._

"I'm alive," He spoke in wonderment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Doyle was inside the Angel Investigations office, looking for the beautiful Cordelia or even his boss, Angel.

He couldn't help but wonder why those two we're acting so differently and why blonde Slayer was here, considering Angel rarely spoke about her.

He peeked into Angel's office to see nothing but broken glass and turned back to the main office to search around Cordelia's desk for any possible messages.

There on a pink paper slip was a note saying Cordelia went home for the time being.

Doyle didn't blame her and wondered what a girl like that does at home in the privacy of her bedroom...or bath...

Doyle couldn't believe how hot he was feeling for her until a door creaked open, giving him a scare. Doyle looked up to see a dazed Angel enter.

_It feels so different_. Angel thought. _I used to hear more, but now I just hear loud noises, no light footsteps or heartbeats of others_. _Cordelia needs to see and know...so does Doyle_. He walked into the office, thinking of Cordelia.

_What's wrong with him_? Doyle wondered until he realized Angel just walked through their front door...with the sun shining through the damn clear window.

_Why did Angel walk through __sunlight_? Doyle's thoughts froze, but the fact that the vampire stood in front of the window told him enough. "You're alive," Doyle spoke in shock flatly. He was shocked Angel was alive, but he had a flat voice because if he's truly alive, Angel now wasn't a Champion and would leave him and Cordelia.

Angel stared at the beautiful sun, touching the glass. "I got the demon's blood into a wound on my hand...I felt myself dying..." _It's so bright...so warm...I missed it so much..._

"And you wound up with a pulse?" Doyle's voice was sarcastic as felt his wrist for the pulse.

Angel turned to Doyle, who was frowning while looking at Angel's wrist. _What is his problem_? Angel wondered as he studied his friend's face. "I want to find out what kind of demon that was," He told Doyle as he watched his eyes change glow.

That's when a terrible pain scorched his back, making him wince. "Ow!" He snatched his hand from Doyle and put his hand by the pain and pressed down. "My back...it hurts..." He winced in pain and realization hit him. "Every thing's-,"

"More real?" Doyle smirked. "Now that _you're_ real?"

Angel frowned at him until a terrible pain hit his stomach, knowing what it meant and lunged for the fridge to gorge.

Doyle watched in amusement. _Then again, a human Angel is pretty good_...

"Oh, wow!" Angel exclaimed. He felt intense pleasure for the red chips in his mouth. "I love these! What are these?" He held up the bag to show Doyle.

Doyle leaned against the desk and smirked. "Doritos,"

Angel moaned and closed his eyes. _I miss food_!

Doyle laughed. "You should try Cordy's chocolate,"

"Chocolate?" Angel questioned with a happy expression as he looked back and forth for the chocolates. _Where? Where_?

Doyle smirked. "You remember chocolate?"

"Who doesn't?" Angel returned while eating Cordelia's chocolate.

_True_. Doyle acknowledged. He watched the vampire turned to human a while longer, but knew he had to interrupt and hated to do so. "Shouldn't we tell Cordy and Buffy?" Doyle asked pointedly.

Angel frowned. _Why would I tell Buffy? But Cordy...oh, my, god, I can have her now...I can be __with__ her!_

_She already loved you dumbass_. His inner voice snapped.

"Isn't Cordy downstairs?" Angel asked with his mouth full, hoping he can see and kissCordelia.

_Why would she be downstairs_? Doyle wondered. "No, she left a note saying she went home for the time being,"

"Call Cordelia to meet Buffy at the pier and to tell her the demon is dead. I'll meet them there," Angel told him. _Damn...now I have to meet her there...in sunlight...okay, that I can do. I can surprise her._

Doyle nodded in agreement.

"But don't tell either one about me," Angel warned. He wanted to surprise Cordelia.

Doyle agreed.

_Cordy...I have a huge surprise for you...because I love you_. Angel promised as he made himself some coffee.

Meanwhile, Doyle stared down into the book, wondering why Angel was human now or how it was even possible.

"That's it," Angel startled Doyle as he pointed at the demon in the book.

"It's called a Mohra demon," Doyle read.

Angel glanced at Doyle.

"They're pretty powerful assassins," Doyle looked at Angel. "Soldiers-of-darkness kind of thing. They take out warriors for our side, like you and Buffy," Doyle told him pointedly.

_So, evil then_. Angel thought snarkily.

"Needs vast quantities of salt to live," Doyle began.

"It was heading toward salt water," Angel spoke in realization.

Doyle continued. "Veins run with the blood of eternity,"

Angel looked glanced at Doyle briefly until something reflected at him.

"There it is!" Doyle realized, unaware Angel found his reflection.

_Oh, my, god...I have a reflection...I can see my own face. _Angel touched his face gingerly. _I can touch my own face...I can see my eyes...my nose and lips...even my ears and forehead, which _is _overhanging...holy crap...Cordy is going to flip_.

"Its blood has regenerative properties," Doyle was in awe.

_That's me._ Angel thought as he stared into his reflected brown eyes, until he realized what Doyle said.

"Which explains what happened to me. It doesn't explain _why_,"

"Well, what difference does it make, man?" Doyle pointed out in a different tone. "The demon's dead. You're alive. It's happy-fun time,"

_What the..._Angel thought as he spun to face Doyle. "What's going on here, Doyle?"

"I don't know," Doyle shrugged. "I thought the only way you could be made mortal was if the Powers That Be stepped in," _Which isn't supposed to happen yet. _Doyle thought darkly. _No redemption has been reached yet_.

Angel was shocked. "What? They could have done _this_?"

Doyle shrugged.

Angel's anger rose. "How come I get the feeling you aren't telling me everything?"

Silence.

Angel continued to stare.

"I'm not," Doyle finally admitted.

Angel stared coldly as he felt anger deep in him.

"We're both on a need to know basis here," Doyle shrugged, his green eyes dark.

Angel felt intense hurt and betrayal and rose his voice. "I need to know about this. Is this permanent? Am I normal Joe now? Can I have a normal life?" He questioned angrily.

Doyle stepped back.

"I want to speak to the Powers That Be," Angel demanded.

Doyle was in a world-wind from Angel's questions, until the last comment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He chuckled. "That's easier said than done, bud. The Powers That Be don't lived in _our _reality. You have to approach them through channels...dangerous channels," Doyle warned.

_How many realities are there, then_? Angel wondered angrily. "Yeah, you know what? _Start approaching_," Angel warned in anger and frustration. _Why isn't Doyle on my side_?

Doyle realized Angel has every right to be angry. "All right...all right. Maybe we could try the Oracles...but hey, if they turn you into a toad, don't say I didn't warn you,"

_You didn't. _Angel thought grumbly, but wondered how serious Doyle was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angel and Doyle stood in a stone circular room with a little fountain basin in the middle and a marble doorway on the wall that was closed, clearly.

Angel looked above the doorway to see a sign in a different language. "'The gateway for the lost souls'...is under a _post office_?" Angel asked incredulous and turned to look at Doyle.

"Makes sense if you think about it," Doyle shrugged as he put items in the little fountain basin.

"In what way?" Angel wondered.

"Now, listen," Doyle began, ignoring the ever inquisitive vampire turned human.

Angel turned to pay attention.

"The Oracles are finicky and unpredictable. You _do _get in, don't dilly dally. Ask your questions, get out," Doyle stressed.

_Dilly dally? Who says that nowadays_? Angel shook his head in amusement. _And why is he so damn crabby today_?

"Angel?" Doyle repeated.

Angel looked at him. "I heard you,"

Doyle nodded, satisfied.

"Aren't you coming though?" Angel asked confused. _He is the one that brought me here. It's only right to take him_.

Doyle shook his head. "Not allowed," He told him in resentment. "I'm just a lowly messenger,"

Angel wanted to comfort him, but he has been awfully mean today.

Doyle was surprised Angel had no words of encouragement or support. "You're a warrior. If your heart is pure-,"

"Pure? I'm a _vampire_," Angel interrupted.

"-and I do this right..." Doyle continued with a smile while still throwing items in the basin. "'We beseech access to the knowing ones'...we may just survive,"

_Comforting__. _Angel thought.

The flames rose with a whoosh and a roar as a white flash erupted and the marble doorway opened.

_Huh...guess I am somewhat pure_. Angel thought incredulously.

"You're in," Doyle was shocked as he covered his eyes.

Angel then walked into the glowing door...into a chamber with forced entry.

Angel caught himself against the wall and looked up to see two people that clearly weren't normal.

There was a man and woman with skin the colour of gold and bright electric blue eyes. They were dressed in Roman attire, with beautiful blue tattoos embezzled in the skin.

"Come before us, lower being," the Male Oracle called with monotone.

Angel walked forward slowly, then glanced back to see the white flash disappear as the door closed. _Oh...okay. No going back that way_. Angel thought wryly as he walked closer to them more slowly.

"What have you brought us?" the Female Oracle asked as her eyes seemed to peer into his soul.

Angel froze. _I was supposed to bring something? Doyle, you dumbass_. "Was I supposed to-?" He hesitated.

"You call us forth and bring no offering?" Female Oracle questioned with a raised brow.

Angel froze as he thought quickly and his hand trembled, until a shine glinted off his wrist. _What the_...? Angel looked down. _Holy shit...my watch! Of course_! He reached down, unclipped his shiny watch and held it up. "I brought this,"

Female Oracle smiled and put her hand up, using her powers to bring the watch forth. "I like time," She smiled at the Male Oracle, who returned her smile. "There's so little and so much of it,"

Angel watched unsure. _Did I do well?_

"Well?" Male Oracle asked.

_Oh_. _Guess I did_. "What happened to me?" He asked quickly.

Female Oracle looked at him as they both came towards him. "It's true then, Brother,"

"He's no longer a Champion," Male Oracle agreed.

_What? _"It was the demons blood," Angel spoke defensively.

Female and Male Oracle both raised their brows.

Angel wondered why until he realized what he just said. _It was the demons blood...if it was the demons blood. _"It wasn't the Powers That Be that did this?" Angel asked himself loudly.

"The Powers That Be? Did you avert the Apocalypse? Did you save humanity?" Male Oracle demanded rather sarcastic as he paced slowly.

Angel frowned.

"You faced a Mohra demon. Life goes on," Female Oracle shrugged as she walked.

Angel frowned deeper. _Like it was my fault._ "My life as a human? I'm not poisoned or under some spell?" Angel demanded. _May as well get all the facts_.

Both Oracles fell into deep thought.

"The auguries say no," Female Oracle shrugged. "If it has happened, it was meant to be,"

"From this day, you will live and die as any mortal man," Male Oracle told him calmly.

"Privy to all the attendant pains and pleasure," Female Oracle smiled.

"That which we serve is no longer that which you serve," Male Oracle warned.

Angel just stared. _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not the Powers That Be...life goes on...privy to all the attendant pains and pleasure_...

"You are released from your fealty," Male Oracle nodded and turned around and began walking towards the pillars.

Female Oracle followed her brother.

"That's it?" Angel asked confused.

Male Oracle waved his hand and Angel is thrown back into the white flash through the doorway...

Right into Doyle and they slammed into the wall.

"Oof," Angel grunted in slight pain.

"Angel..." Doyle was surprised. "Didn't it work?"

"Yeah, it did," Angel told him. "No problem,"

"But..." Doyle was flabbergasted. "You _just_ went in..."

"_What_?" Angel exclaimed. "I was in there fifteen minutes at least!"

"Look at your watch," Doyle suggested.

Angel chuckled wryly.

Doyle looked at him confused.

"I can't do that, Doyle." Angel smirked. "Next time, _remind _me to bring a gift, huh?"

_Oh._ Doyle felt like laughing. "I knew I forgot _something_. So what happened? What did they say?"

"I'm human...forever...but not because of the Powers That Be, which I cannot stress enough," Angel told him and smirked at the end.

Doyle's mouth opened in shock. "Wow,"

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "I can have what I want..."

Doyle nodded. _But why is he here still_?

_Holy...I'm a human..._Angel thought over and over.

"So, what do you want?" Doyle asked with a raised brow. _A blonde Slayer, perhaps_?

_What do I want_...?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia licked her chocolate ice cream in her waffle cone as the beautiful Los Angeles sun tried to melt it quickly.

Buffy had gotten vanilla and it was already dripping on her, making her frustrated.

Cordelia laughed. "You have to be quick," She implied with raised brows.

Buffy stared at her. "What?"

Cordelia sighed. "Never mind, Buffy," _No one gets my jokes._ Cordelia thought as she raised her head to enjoy the sun, her dark hair pulled back to make sure her bronzed face was free of hair. She closed her eyes in bliss, thinking of how she can never share this with Angel, but she was okay with that. _Heck, I wish I could spend it with Angel, even for one day, but he's a vampire and I accept that fact, because he's still a good man_. Cordelia sighed.

"You okay, Cordelia?" Buffy heard her sigh.

"Huh?" Cordelia turned to the perfect looking blonde. "Oh, yeah,"

Buffy raised a brow and looked toward the sun, thinking the brunette will tell her soon enough. "Don't you wish Angel can enjoy this?"

Cordelia wanted to reply, but she had a feeling deep in her chest...a feeling when her rescuer would be nearby...her rescuer was always Angel...Cordelia turned around quickly, wondering if her Angel radar was off, because there was no way her vampire was out in the hot sun.

Buffy didn't hear Cordelia say anything and sighed. "What is your damage, Cordelia?"

_Damage_? Cordelia was enraged and was about to turn and kick the Slayer's butt until a dark hulking shape walked towards them with familiar clothing and brooding face.

_Oh, my, god...oh, holy...is that...is that..._? Cordelia thought frantically, but there he was, her vampire, walking towards them, in the freaking sunlight.

"Cordelia?" Buffy sighed and turned around.

There stood Angel, a few feet away.

"Uh..." Buffy opened her mouth in shock and dropped her ice cream.

Cordelia dropped her ice cream as her fingers became nerveless.

_There she is...there is the woman I love and she's staring at me..._Angel thought as he concentrated on her dark hair pulled back to show her beautiful face and shining hazel eyes. _Oh, god, she's so beautiful...she's perfect and going to be mine...the things I _want _to do with her._ Angel's thoughts heated him, almost aroused, as his brown eyes found her hazel ones.

Cordelia felt her breath catch in her throat at Angel's dark eyes trained on her. _Oh, god, he's trained on _me_, not her_. _He's looking at me...walking in the sunlight...oh, my, god, the things I would totally do to him..._Cordelia couldn't believe her thoughts that aroused her.

_What the..._? Buffy was in complete confusion and shock. _If he's mortal...oh, my, god, we can be together finally_!

Both girls waited for Angel, but his attention was on only one.

Buffy found that out when he walked up to Cordelia and kissed her..._kissed Cordelia?_

Cordelia gasped in surprise at the feel of Angel's mouth on hers.

Angel swallowed her gasp and pressed their lips harder. _Oh, god, she_ is _perfect...so soft..._

Cordelia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, opening her mouth. _Holy crap, holy crap, oh god_...

_Oh damnnnn_. Angel groaned as their tongues clashed.

Cordelia pulled herself closer to his body.

"Wait, _Cordelia_?" Buffy exclaimed in total shock and hurt. "Angel!"

_You're still here? _Angel thought grumpily.

Cordelia pulled back so he can talk. _Oh...Angel has swollen lips...from me...and a dazed look, also from me..._

_God, she's beautiful flushed and with swollen lips_. Angel touched her face gently. _So beautiful..._

"Ah, hem," Buffy ground out.

Angel turned slowly. "Yes, _Cordelia_,"

Buffy stepped back as if slapped.

Cordelia looked at the two. "Maybe we should go back to the office...?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

In the bright, usually quiet, Angel Investigations office were two people loudly yelling at each other.

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she leaned against her boss' desk, right close to him. Her boss being Angel, who was also her boyfriend, now.

Clearly.

Angel sighed as well and rolled his eyes, but continued reading his book, not caring he was human. He was more worried about locking lips with his fiery girlfriend, who was standing in front of him to the side a bit.

Buffy and Doyle stood in front of each other, seeing whose voice is the loudest.

"He's human! He's mine!" Buffy demanded.

"Yours?" Doyle laughed. "Pretty sure he's into Princess here, regrettably,"

Angel felt a little guilt. _I'm sorry, Doyle, but you didn't ask her_.

Cordelia looked at her nails. _Maybe I should get them clipped_.

"It's too dangerous for him here!" Buffy huffed with bright green eyes.

"I never said he'd be fighting still, blondie. All I'm saying is he can live wherever he chooses!" Doyle snapped.

"Yeah? How you going to keep the people in your visions alive? Or help him reach his redemption?" Buffy had her hands on her hips.

Doyle narrowed his eyes. _He's not being selfish...it just happened._ He reminded himself. "That's cold, even for you,"

Angel felt a little hurt from Buffy's words and his fingers felt nerveless.

THUMP.

He was a little startled and his girlfriend jumped. Sighing, he reached down to pick up his book, but two long tanned legs stopped him from sitting up. _God, those are beautiful. _Angel thought as his hand reached out to touch one. _And so smooth_...

"Why? Because I'm right?" Buffy snapped.

Cordelia gasped at the feeling of fingers grazing her legs and looked down to see her boyfriend caressing her legs. She bit back a loud moan, but ended up moaning softly.

"No, you-" Doyle was angry.

"Me what? _What _were you going to call me?" Buffy asked with narrowed green eyes.

Angel loved her moan and skimmed her leg as he slowly stood up, making her clutch him and moan in his chest as he held her close.

Doyle and Buffy were still in their heated glaring argument, oblivious to the two flirting.

"Well, I'm Irish, so a _lot _of things," Doyle smirked.

Cordelia pulled back slightly to look into Angel's brown eyes. _What are you doing_? She mouthed and looked back at the arguing Slayer and Irish man pointedly.

Angel just smiled. _I wish I can hear your heartbeat, but your eyes are telling me enough._

That's when Cordelia felt a soft pressure between her legs, making her mouth open and her eyes darken in desire. _You sneaky son of...oh god, that feels so good. _She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Angel loved her reaction and pressed harder into her underwear. _Wow...okay, this is hot and holy crap, she's wet._

She felt ecstasy and wanted more, so much more.

He glanced over her shoulder and removed his finger slowly, waiting for hazel eyes to peer at him.

Cordelia opened her eyes. _Why did you stop, Angel_?

He winked at her.

She tilted her head in confusion. _What?_

"I'm going home," Angel told everyone and left, taking the stairs.

Doyle, Buffy, and Cordelia were silent.

"Maybe someone should go-," Buffy began.

"-to check on him? I will," Cordelia finished with a smile and left as well, taking the stairs.

"No, I wanted to," Buffy huffed loudly.

_Wait...they're both going downstairs. _Doyle's eyes widened in realization. "They're going for _privacy _time," He implied.

Buffy opened her mouth. _No, no, Angel wouldn't do that to me...he loves _me. _He loves me. _"His home is _downstairs_?" Buffy asked incredulous after a moment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia felt excitement as she went downstairs to Angel's apartment, ignoring the arguing two. _Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so excited...Angel and me kissing and possibly more..._

Angel stood by his fridge as he waited for his brunette girlfriend to come down the stairs. He finally heard her and grinned widely. _Now...we play_...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cordelia giggled at the very nude Angel running into the kitchen to get more snacks. "Don't forget some cola!" Cordelia called.

Angel grinned because he was the reason she was thirsty and hungry as he piled everything in his arms and ran back to his room excited like a teenager who found his first love. He dumped everything on the bed as he nestled under the covers with his very nude girlfriend.

Cordelia smiled up at him as she opened a can and nestled her bowl of ice cream between her legs as she sat back. "So, when did you get the TV and awesome cable?" She asked as she licked her spoon clean.

Angel leaned down and kissed her deeply, tasting her chocolate ice cream.

Cordelia moaned and kissed him back, tasting...peanut butter? "Where did you get the peanut butter?" She asked against his hard lips.

"When you stayed that one night," He answered with a smile and his brown eyes on her.

"You did put the peanut butter on the bed," She remembered.

"Only because I was aiming for your head," He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back to look at the show on TV. "Like I meant to use all your mousse,"

"It was my last one," Angel told her with a raised brow.

"Yeah, but I bought you a new one," She drank her pop as she concentrated on the love scene between the blonde girl and dark haired guy.

Angel looked to the TV screen, at least until Cordelia turned it off and turned to him with determined hazel eyes.

"What were you like as Liam and Angelus?" Cordelia suddenly asked before she lost her balls. "Why did you get a clause? Why Darla? Buffy? Drusilla? Who did you all sire...why did you?"

Angel looked down at her with a sad expression thinking of his gruesome past. "Why?" He whispered.

She placed her hand against his cheek. "Angel, I love you so much, I don't care how bad your past was. All I care about is the man you are...but I would like to know how and why you turned like this," She finished with an impish smile and dark eyes.

Angel felt his heart clench. _There she goes again. Making me love her more again. Making my heart skip a beat for her, like I used to hear hers do for me._

"It's not pretty, Cordy," Angel warned.

Cordelia slurped more of her ice cream. _No one's ever is, but I love you, and I can get past it. _"I know,"

Angel sighed but nodded. "In my teenage and most of my adult years, I was an ungrateful, know it all, ignorant and arrogant womanizer," He began with a deep breath.

Cordelia stared up at him, gaze unwavering.

"I rarely listened to my father because, well because I hated him...I never liked his rules and upbringing so I acted out in ways I knew pissed him off. I drank, didn't work, and slept with women after many lies...I was the son he never wanted..." He remembered sadly. All he wanted was his father's love and admiration, but the man was too damn proud to love his own son. Darla was right about her words after he slaughtered his town and family. His father left marks that would last eons...especially the one where he murdered dear sweet Kathy, his little sister.

"Angel?" Cordelia whispered as she touched his arm lightly.

He looked into her hazel eyes.

No judgement...just understanding and love. Feelings to make him stronger.

"I went with Darla because she had a wonderful promise that I couldn't pass up and because she was...enticing," He looked away briefly. _You nitwit, she didn't need to know that_. "Anyways, the first few days were glorious until I killed...my family,"

Cordelia bit her lower lip. _Thank god he can't hear my heartbeat_.

"I hadn't meant to kill Kathy, but she was the apple of my father's eye and I resented that a little..." He admitted to himself finally. "After that, it was all about my rage and being invincible,"

She knew he felt guilt, but she knew very well Kathy's death was the worst guilt to feel.

"I created Drusilla because her gift intrigued me. A little girl with the gift of sight was too good to pass up. I tortured her, like my other victims, but only subconsciously with her gift," He winced. "My intention was to make her insane, turn her, and make her kill her own family,"

_Drusilla had the gift of sight_? Cordelia wondered with wide eyes. _Just like me_...

"Darla was always jealous, but the way I saw it, she didn't own me in any way and there were many women more beautiful than her," Angel struggled to admit.

Cordelia winced as her heart clenched. _Come on, Cor, you knew there were other women, obviously._

"Darla was simply my sire." He shrugged. "Drusilla was my childe and I treated her like my own daughter...even when she brought in that hopeless poet William, but preferred Spike," Angel felt anger at Spike. "He was like me and that's what annoyed me. There could only be one of me...but he proved himself different when he killed two Slayers,"

Cordelia knew that part of the story.

"For years, we ruled Europe...I killed, tortured, maimed, and raped millions of men, woman...and children," Angel whispered as he remembered.

Cordelia couldn't help her gasp. _Oh, god...oh, god. _She took a deep breath. _You asked for this, remember? Maybe in time, you will both forget it_.

"Yeah," Angel agreed.

Cordelia waited for the rest.

"Shall I continue?" He asked hesitantly, his back to her.

She touched his shoulder. "Yes," She whispered.

"Unfortunately, I enjoyed it all...until I murdered the wrong girl. I killed a Roman gypsy girl who just reached womanhood,"

_I so don't want to know how he knew_. Cordelia thought.

"The next day, evening time, I began to feel a terrible pain, much like how I experience bliss-,"

"Like earlier?" She interrupted as she remembered his spasm after they declared love and being in tremendous pain.

Angel turned to her, love clear in his brown eyes. "Very much,"

She smiled.

"That's when I began to feel all of the victims' screams, cries of pleasure, terror and pain. That's when I realized terribly I had a soul...as punishment," He looked to his blank TV.

"Was it worth it?" She wondered aloud.

Angel looked at her and smiled. "It is now,"

Cordelia blushed.

"Before I hated and resented it because it made me meek and weak," He admitted. "But now it's made me a better person, someone who hates people like I was, someone who _wants_ to fight for the greater good..."

"That's why I love you...because even after a terrible past, you ended up a great man," Cordelia smiled. "Shit, the _Slayer _fell in love with you,"

Angel made a face. "In what? Clearly not _me_,"

Cordelia winced. _Buffy did make it known she hated that Angel was a vampire_.

Angel noticed her wince and smiled wryly.

"Did you know the clause?" She changed subject.

Angel shook his head. "Why was there even one, for god sakes?" He muttered. "Why give me a soul and take it away after I feel bliss? Did the old woman think bliss would never happen?"

Cordelia wondered the same thing too, actually.

"I'm just glad I was able to experience bliss with you...and not turn into a monster," He grinned.

Cordelia smiled.

Angel frowned. "However, before that, I did sire others...there are three vampires that I made in total. There was Drusilla, Penn, and James. The men were friend and allies of mine. Dru was the only 'family',"

Cordelia nodded. "Since Darla and the Master is dead, doesn't that make you leader of the Aurelius?"

Angel cocked his head to the side. "How do you know about that?"

She blushed. "I eavesdropped on Giles and Buffy last year,"

Angel smirked. "My, Cordelia, you are naughty."

She blushed harder.

Angel leaned closer. "I love it," He whispered as he trained on her soft lips.

She looked at him to see happiness and decided she liked him that way. She leaned towards him and kissed him.

Angel growled in passion and flipped them over.

_Oh, yes, please_. Cordelia moaned as his lips and fingers travelled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was well after the sun had gone down, when Angel heard a sound in his kitchen. Regrettably, he left his sleeping girlfriend and the bed he experienced complete bliss in to see who was out there, after grabbing a robe. He closed the door slightly and saw Doyle peering in his fridge. _What the heck_? "Doyle?"

Doyle turned and made a face at the nearly naked Angel. _Of course he gets the girl...it's like I had a real vision when she stayed here that one night_. "You have food," He pointed out.

"Cordy insisted I try new things," Angel explained. "Why are you here?"

"It's not because I like being in pain, if that's what you mean," Doyle answered sullenly.

Angel sighed. "Doyle-,"

"Can we not to do this?"

Angel sighed again. "You brought it up,"

"I had a vision of the Mohra demon. It regenerated _itself_," Doyle finally explained.

_Whaaat_? "Wait, _what_?" Angel shook his head.

"It's back out there," Doyle said.

Angel felt sick. _I have to kill it while I'm human...I have to_. "I have to kill it,"

Doyle nodded. "Do you remember how you did last time?"

Angel thought but shook his head. _I can't actually remember if it even died_.

"You're human this time," Doyle pointed out.

"I know and I don't care. This is my job. Let's go," Angel snapped.

Doyle put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Not without me," a hard female voice demanded.

Both turned to see Buffy with hurt green eyes.

Doyle looked to Angel. _Whoa, you killed her, man_.

"Fine, let's go," Angel muttered as he went to get dressed.

Five minutes later, they drove to the spot in Doyle's vision and seen the demon slugging across the ground, past the various bins.

All three jumped out with weapons in hand, circling the demon.

The demon noticed and gazed at all three, raising his own sword.

Buffy moved first by knocking his feet from underneath him.

THUMP.

Demon landed hard and Doyle raced to stab him, but demon guy just backhanded him into the nearest pole.

Doyle fell with a slump, unconscious.

"Doyle!" Angel growled as he kicked the demon's face, which barely moved him and barely felt. _Wait, my strength is from my vampirism_? _Uh oh..._

Demon guy then punched Angel in the face-"Ow!"-then his stomach-"Oof!"-then hit him flat on his back, knocking him onto the ground.

"The end of days has begun..." Demon guy hissed. "Others are coming...the soldiers of darkness..."

"Owww," Angel moaned in pain._ Wait, end of days...? _His body hummed in pain that came in thousands. _Cordy...I really need your help now..._

"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed, but turned to the demon angrily. "You'll pay for that," She promised.

Angel groaned and turned over.

Buffy then lashed at the demon throwing a right punch, left kick, left punch, and then finally a roundhouse.

Demon just growled as he staggered back and ran at her full force, knocking them both to the ground, him on top of Buffy as he strangled her.

Buffy gasped as she tried to push him off. _No, no...Angel, help. I can't die, not now...Giles...Willow...Xander...Mommy..._

Angel looked up to see demon guy strangling Buffy and forced himself to get up. _I have to help her...I have to help Buffy somehow, but how_? He stared at the demon, hoping for a memory on how to kill the demon as he watched his ex-girlfriend's face pale. _Come on, come on...there has to be something, anything._

He then suddenly realized why there is a ruby in the middle of the demon's forehead. "Buffy," He coughed. "The ruby...hit the ruby on his forehead,"

Buffy barely heard Angel, but understood and reared back her hand and smashed it into the ruby.

Demon guy howled as he fell back away from her.

Buffy gasped and coughed as she rubbed her throat.

Angel and her watched as the demon disintegrated into nothing.

Doyle startled Angel as he slowly helped him up. "Are you alright? Princess is going to _kill_ us,"

Buffy took Angel's other side. "He's right. You're human now. You need to be careful,"

Angel limped with them on each side of him. _Jerks...then again, they're right...I need to be a vampire again_...

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You again?" Male Oracle scoffed.

Angel couldn't believe he was here either, but he had to be.

"What have you brought me?" Female Oracle asked serenely.

Angel tossed the ancient vase.

"Lovely," Female Oracle smiled in reverence.

Angel smiled grimly.

"Why are you here, lower being?" Male Oracle asked wryly.

_He clearly hates me_. Angel thought grumpily. "The Mohra demon said the end of days has begun...that others we're coming...soldiers of darkness...?" He asked uncertainly.

Both Oracles looked at him.

Angel hated their looks. "I _need_ to know if he was telling the truth,"

"As far as such things can be told," Male Oracle agreed calmly.

_Oh..._Angel realized what he was saying. _Oh, god...no_. _There is only one thing to do then, just as I thought_. "I beg you to take my life back..."

Both Oracles looked shocked at him.

"I can't protect anyone, specifically Cordy, this way...not as a man," Angel pleaded.

"You're asking to be what you were...a demon with a soul?" Female Oracle asked incredulously.

Angel said nothing.

"Because of this Cordy?" Her voice was still incredulous.

"And my redemption and the people that need saving," Angel pleaded honestly. "Please,"

Female Oracle had been contemplating and apparently her brother noticed.

"What is done cannot be _undone_," He told her firmly.

"What is not _yet_ done can be avoided," She argued back holding her head high firmly.

Angel watched, hoping the woman was actually winning.

"Temporal folds are not to indulge the...the whims of lower beings," Male Oracle argued as he struggled with his words.

"You are wrong!" Female Oracle snapped heartily.

Angel raised a brow. _Thought they were stone this whole time_.

"This one is willing to sacrifice every drop of human happiness and love he's known for another," She raised a brow.

_I'm sorry Cordy, baby_. Angel thought sadly.

"He is _not _a lower being," She finished.

Male Oracle looked down and sighed. "There is one way," He started regrettably. "_But_ it is not to be undertaken lightly," He warned. "We swallow this day, as though it never happened...twenty four hours from the moment the demon first attacked you, we take it back," Female Oracle warned.

_Twenty four hours...a couple hours I had with Cordy_...Angel realized.

"Then none of this happened...Cordy and I..." He struggled in hurt.

"However," She begun.

Angel looked hopeful.

"You can help them _remember_, if you wish," She smiled impishly. She glanced back at her brother with a raised brow.

"And you can have bliss with no consequences since bliss already happened," Male Oracle told him grudgingly.

_I will remember_. Angel nodded. "Thank you,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Angel walked down the stairs to his apartment in a daze. _What am I going to tell her? Do I even tell her_?

"Angel, there you are," Cordelia smiled as she pulled out a pan from the oven. "I actually cooked this _properly_,"

Angel looked up. _What_?

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked after a moment. She walked up to him and touched his face gently. _His eyes are so dark, heavy dark_.

"Nothing..." He answered as he walked to the kitchen table. "I just..."

Cordelia frowned. "Where have you been?" She asked, knowing that was the reason his eyes were dark. _Why also would he leave suddenly and come back sullen_?

Angel sighed. "I went to see the Oracles,"

Cordelia stared.

"I asked them to turn me back," Angel admitted.

Cordelia continued to stare.

"I still love you," Angel promised, worried why she was so silent.

"I know," She smiled softly with loving hazel eyes. "That's why I love you...among other reasons,"

Angel felt happiness. _God, she really does know me...she's perfect for me and all mine_. _She'll remember this, I know she will_. He enveloped her and she embraced him.

He glanced at the clock.

"I'll never forget," She promised firmly. _Never...never..._

Angel felt more happiness and grateful as he tightened his hold on her.

FLASH.

Angel opened his eyes after a white flash to see he was in his office of Angel Investigations, looking at a blushing Cordelia with Doyle and Buffy at the doorway.

_I remember this_. Angel thought.

CRASH.

_Oh yeah_. Angel remembered.

Cordelia let out a surprised cry and backed up. Doyle tripped over his own feet in surprise and fell hard. Angel and Buffy turned, their instincts kicking in.

Cordelia got a good look at the green demon wearing medieval clothing and a ruby, setting in the middle of his forehead, until Angel grabbed his clock he just fixed, ducked the demons kick and smashed the ruby in, without hesitation.

The demon yelled at it disintegrated.

_Whoa_. Cordelia was in shock. _How did he move so fast?_

_Did Angel just..._? Buffy thought in equal shock.

_How did he know how to kill it_? Doyle wondered.

Angel turned around to see three surprised looks.

"Whoa," Cordelia whispered.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked, gesturing to the demon.

"It's a Mohra demon," Angel answered calmly with a shrug.

Cordelia furrowed her brows. _When have we ran into then_?

Doyle was a little suspicious with same thoughts. _I think I'd remember what Angel fights. They're usually because of me_.

Buffy nodded uncertainly. "Okay then...I guess...the same plan...?"

_Same plan_? Cordelia furrowed her brows.

Angel nodded to Buffy.

Buffy nodded sadly and left.

Cordelia raised her brows. _Just like that_?

Doyle looked to see Cordelia's surprised look and knew Angel doesn't normally treat Buffy that way.

"Angel, what is going on?" Doyle asked slowly and turned to look at him.

Angel looked at his two friends and can _hear _their heartbeats again. _Thank you._ "Doyle, I'm sorry,"

"Why?" Doyle was confused until Angel walked up to Cordelia, who looked surprised, gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Cordelia gasped at the feel of _Angel's _lips on hers.

Doyle felt intense betrayal and shock. _Wait...Angel liked Cordelia this whole time? Why didn't he tell me, for fuck sakes?_ He felt his anger rising.

That's when a certain memory entered the brunette's head, startling her that she pulled back. _Wait...is that Angel and me? We're...we're...oh, my, god..._Cordelia thought wide eyed and looked to brown eyes that seen her naked and she saw _him _naked and he was gorgeously handsome. "I told you I'd never forget," She whispered.

Angel smiled down at her. _Thank god...then again, I wouldn't mind reliving it all again_..._especially the feel of her_.

_Never forget? Never forget what? _Doyle thought angrily, but the fact their expressions were of love, he knew he had no chance. Sighing, he left quietly and quickly in deep pain.

"So, since you experienced bliss already..." Cordelia implied playfully as she held him closer. _God, I love this feeling...especially his arms around me._

Angel revelled in her heartbeat. "Oh yeah," He promised and then kissed her deeply.


End file.
